finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Chimera
Chimera is an enemy in many Final Fantasy games. They are usually depicted as a monster made up of a lion, dragon, goat and snake. Most varieties of Chimera attack with Fire-based attacks. Other types can use several types of elemental attacks, particularly in the later games. Common variants of the Chimera include the Chimera Brain, Chimerageist, Gorgimera and Rhyos. The Chimera family first appeared in the original Final Fantasy as an enemy at the Mirage Tower. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Chimeras are fought in the Mirage Tower, and a palette swap, Rhyos, appears in the past Chaos Shrine. In the GBA and following versions of the game, a gray-furred version, the Mage Chimera, is found in the Whisperwind Cove. Its signature attack is Blaze. Final Fantasy II Chimeras appear as a boss, guarding the spring where the player must deposit the Wyvern Egg and later as random encounters, usually in the Mysidian Tower. Rhyos and Chimera Sphinx also appear as palette swaps in the original, as well as Chimera Brain in the GBA and subsequent remakes. Final Fantasy III The Chimera appears as a random encounter in the skies of the surface world in ''Final Fantasy III. A blue version, the Chimera Mage, appears as a random encounter in the Temple of Time. ''Final Fantasy IV Chimera is a regular enemy fought in the Tower of Babil. A green version, the Chimera Brain, appears as a random encounter in the Sealed Cave and the Chimera Geist only in the Lunar Ruins (GBA and PSP versions only). In addition, Edge's mother and father were stated by Rubicante to have been transformed into Chimeras by Dr. Lugae. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- The Chimera can be encountered in the lower section of the Tower of Babil and Sealed Cave along with Chimera Brain. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The Chimera reappears as an enemy in Yang's and the Lunarian's Challenge Dungeons, as well as in the Lunarian's Tale. The Chimera Brain appears in the Lunarian's tale as well as in Edge's Challenge Dungeon. The Chimera Geist appears in the Depths, being a powerful enemy. Final Fantasy V The Dhorme Chimera is a randomly encountered enemy fought in the desert near the Library of the Ancients. The Manticore is a boss fought at Gohn Meteorite. The Gorgimera is a stronger version that appears in the Interdimensional Rift. A dummied version, the standard Chimera, appears with the use of cheats. Final Fantasy VI The Chimera is a random encounter that can cast dangerous spells, such as Aqua Breath, Snowstorm, Fireball, and Cyclonic. The Gorgimera, Vector Chimera, and Maximera are color variations, all fought in different locations. Final Fantasy VII There are three enemies related to the chimera. The Harpy (literally Chimera in Japan), appears in the desert surrounding the Gold Saucer in the Gold Saucer Area on the world map. Harpy is notable for being the earliest enemy in the game to use Aqualung, an Enemy Skill. An orange variation, the Maximum Kimaira, is fought later as a random encounter on the Mako Cannon in the unrevisitable areas of Midgar explored toward the end of Part 2. The Maximum Kimaira uses ice-elemental attacks. The third Chimera-related enemy is not a third variation, but the Kimara Bug, named due to it sporting the heads of three different kinds of insect. The Kimara Bug appears as an encounter within the jungle field screens of Gongaga. The Kimara Bug uses physical attacks and can inflict Stop. Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Final Fantasy VIII The Chimera is a random encounter fought in several places, the earliest found on the Dingo Desert, although it is a very rare encounter there. Each head corresponds with a different attack: the lion uses physical attacks, the lizard casts Aqua Breath, the hawk casts magic, and the snake head (on the tail) enforces status effects. Final Fantasy IX Chimera is a demon enemy fought in Memoria. It is one of the strongest enemies in the game and can attack with Virus Crunch, which inflicts a party member with Virus. Final Fantasy X Chimera is a randomly encountered enemy in ''Final Fantasy X. The Chimera Brain is a variation appearing in the Calm Lands and the Chimerageist is an Area Conquest enemy. ''Final Fantasy X-2 Although there is no enemy named Chimera in the game, the versions of the monster, Protochimera and Rhyos, are present. It takes 12 kills to Oversoul[[ this type of fiend. [[Sphere Break Final Fantasy XI Khimairas are members of the Arcana family found exclusively in the form of Notorious Monsters. They were introduced in the ''Treasures of Aht Urhgan expansion. ''Final Fantasy XII The Chimera Brain is an enemy in the class of Cockatrice. They like to travel in packs. The Lesser Chimera and Gorgimera exist as other alternate colored versions and randomly encountered enemies. Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Chimera is fought on the final day in Luxerion Cathedral, and it comes in its ''Final Fantasy XIV design. It is encountered as a mini-boss and later as a regular encounter. ''Final Fantasy XIV Chimera is a boss introduced in Patch 1.21, serving as the final boss of Cutter's Cry. The Chimera came to Cutter's Pass thirty years prior and slaughtered any traveling merchants entering its feeding grounds. The merchants hire the Darklight Raiders to kill the Chimera, only for the monster to nearly decimate the mercenaries with everyone believing it was killed off before it eventually resurfaced. In Patch 1.23, another Chimera is found in the skirmish zone of Turtleback Island, fought with several other enemies in a boss-rush fashion. In ''Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn, the Chimera reprises its role as the final boss of Cutter's Cry. Two other versions also appear. The Gorgimera is target of the high-level FATE "Go, Go, Gorgimera" in Northern Thanalan. The Dhorme Chimera appears as a trial for the quest "Relic Reborn". In addition to this, Alpha Chimeras occasionally appear guarding piesteskin treasure map offers. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Chimera is not an enemy but is mentioned in the errand "Hilltop Estate": In a follow-up errand, "Pitiable Monster", it is discovered the chimera was the pet of a girl called Diara Luca. Final Fantasy Mystic Quest Chimera appears as an enemy in Pazuzu's Tower, Mac's Ship, and Doom Castle. They can cast elemental spells and inflict status effects, but are ultimately not dangerous. Final Fantasy Adventure The Chimera is a boss found within Glaive Castle, guarding the Fuji's room. It attacks by shooting fireballs. The Final Fantasy Legend The Chimera is an enemy and a possible monster the party's monster unit(s) can transform into. It can be found on the sixteenth floor of the Tower. Final Fantasy Legend II The Chimera is an enemy and a possible monster the party's monster unit(s) can transform into. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Chimera appears in the Lynari Desert and at Mount Vellenge. Theses are aggressive creatures that cast Thunder to paralyze the player. Their appearance is dramatically different from past ''Final Fantasy games. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates Chimera appear in two different forms, Chimera and Chimaiga. Their appearance is different from how they looked in ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Chimera are identical to their appearance in ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates. They can inflict heavy damage with beams they shoot from their mouths which cause the player to become disoriented if hit. ''Final Fantasy Dimensions Chimera is an enemy that comes in two forms. Chimera is also a family: *Butch *Chimera *Dread Chimera *Nue *Gorgimera Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade The Chimera appears as an enemy in this game. Final Fantasy Record Keeper ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Chimera from ''Final Fantasy XIV appears with an ice-elemental card. ''Triple Triad (Portal App) Chimera from ''Final Fantasy VIII appears on a Triple Triad card, but with different values than its card had in Final Fantasy VIII. Its Final Fantasy VI and Final Fantasy XIV versions also appear. Non-''Final Fantasy'' Appearances ''Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Portable Chimera is a chance card in ''Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Portable, the card's ability: Pay 100G to warp back to the bank. Gallery Etymology Trivia *The Chimera is the only monster to have appeared in some form in all of the first twelve games of the main series. de:Chimära Category:Final Fantasy Dimensions Enemy Families Category:Enemies Category:Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a Darklord Summons